


These Things We Miss the Most

by Vrunka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Teens experimenting with sex, Underage Drinking, underage incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Prompt for day five of Shimadacest Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "firsts/childhood" so I sorta rolled with both.

Of all the things Genji misses about his childhood; it's probably the festivals he misses the most.

Strangers from all over, coming to Hanamura. Momentary. Chaotic. Genji remembers the thriving, pulsing thick of it.

The karumeyaki is too sweet and sticky, even in his memories.

The sun too warm on his skin.

Already sunburned on the back of his neck. Right along the collar of his yukata.

And Hanzo.

His brother with his hair pulled back.

His brother just a little more relaxed than when under Father's thumb.

Hanzo still so prim and right and proper, but smiling. Nose scrunched, laughing at something stupid Genji has said.

Genji remembers the moment like a photo. Something glossy with age. Static. Caught in time.

Hanzo's teeth, white against his lips.

Another snapshot, another memory:

Hanzo sipping the sake Genji had pilfered from a vendor. Head tipped back. Wetting his lips.

The blush of wrongdoing across his cheeks.

The bloom of it like stars on Hanzo's skin, pink and tender.

He had blushed when Genji had kissed him too.

An innocent thing. Lips sealed tight against one another. Genji playing drunk; fourteen and stupid.

Hanzo had blushed and looked down and chided him. Too soft for real reprimand. Too gentle to mean it.

Lights in the koi pond, watery and blue. Illuminating Hanzo's cheekbones. Hanzo's eyes.

He's always looked far too good in blue.

Hanzo with the light reflecting off the skin of his shins, feet dangling over the edge of the little bridge where they had gone to watch the fireworks.

Far away from the din of the maddening crowd.

Blue and isolated.

Together.

Genji had kissed him again, for good measure, giggling against Hanzo's lips. Daring. Pretending.

Hanzo; already a shade of the man he would become; sterner in his rebuttal the second time.

A hand on Genji's neck. Fingers cool against Genji's sunburned skin.

"We shouldn't."

In English. It always struck Genji the way Hanzo would say the things he didn't want Father to hear in English. The things Father wouldn't approve of.

Genji had swallowed. That moment, in his memories, is the end of the pretend. The last of his pretense.

When Genji kissed Hanzo the third time; there by the pond, in the blue of the lights and dark; he had meant it.

Poured every ounce of his fourteen year old heart into it.

And Hanzo had responded in kind. Mouth opening under Genji's. Tongue filling the space between, rolling against Genji's own.

Genji remembers now, years later, the elastic feeling in his throat, tight and breathless in his chest. Kissing his brother.

Forbidden.

Wrong.

Sinful.

The pulsing, chaotic thick of it.

Hanzo's skin against Genji's fingers. The sticky, slick slide. Too tacky under Genji's thumb and palm. Different than when Genji did himself. A new angle.

Teenaged.

Sinful.

Momentary.

Hanzo had come.

Genji remembers it vividly.

Hanzo holding Genji's wrist in his own. Shaking and trembling.

The white of his release against the red wood of the bridge. Streaks on the sleeve of Genji's yukata. Stains in the silk.

Hanzo had fled before Genji could even catch his breath. Left Genji shaken and terribly aroused and alone.

Isolated.

In the blue of the lights.

And the koi pond.

And the fireworks, the first of them, going off overhead. Reds and greens. Flowers in the sky.

They would never speak of it.

Haven't even now, reunited and healing; years and years and conflicts later.

Most likely, they never will.

The festivals.

Those are definitely what Genji misses the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super, super short, but I hope everyone liked it!!


End file.
